Adventures of Nico
by FantasyWriter150
Summary: Nico finally gets the attention that he deserves. Bunch of stories of him and various characters. Summary sucks but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Nico

I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. ALL THOSE RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN

Ch. 1: Rachel

_Nico POV_

Ugh. I hate boredom. It's raining, which I guess is good, more darkness, but there is NOTHING TO DO! At least when it's sunny out I can walk around the forest. Let's see, what is there to do when it's pouring down rain? Well, I may as well go visit Rachel, she was just announced as the new Oracle two days ago, and now lives up in a cave. I may as well go see if I can help set up the new place. Ugh, but if I walk there I'm gonna be soaked when I get up to the cave. Whatever I'll just shadow travel somewhere she can't see me in the cave, sneak over to the entrance, and walk in like I just arrived. I walked over to a dark part of my cabin. I'd been in her cave before she moved in there, so I know the layout pretty well. I pictured a spot close to the entrance that was still dark enough to hide me. I felt like my intestines were trying to break out of my stomach, and opened my eyes to see... Rachel. Naked. Looking right at me with her jaw dropped. Hmmm, apparently this has become her bathroom, and apparently she was about to get into the shower. Shit.

"OhmygodsRachelI'msosorryIdidntknowthiswasyourbathroompleasedontkillme."

Suddenly Rachel got a mischievous look in her eye as she smirked and said,

"Geez Nico, if you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked me."

When she said that, I started to check her out a little bit. She was pretty hot actually. She was the Oracle so I knew she was a virgin, meaning she'd be incredibly tight. She had a shaved pussy except for a little strip of red hair that made my now-hard dick throb. I couldn't see her ass but from what I'd seen of it before, yes I had checked out Rachel before, it was really tight and just screamed out, "FUCK ME!" Her boobs were great, probably about a C cup, and her nipples were already hard. Wait, does it that mean she's getting turned on by this too? My dick was now strained against my jeans, which, in case you didn't know, HURTS!

Rachel's eyes traveled down and widened when they saw my dick through my jeans.

"You know," she said, "it really isn't fair that you're fully clothed whiled I'm completely naked."

She stepped forward and slipped her fingers under my shirt, "Let's fix that shall we?" she whispered. All I could do was nod as she pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my body. I'll admit, I actually do have a pretty nice body. Muscular chest, nice arms, and a six-pack abs to go along with it. Rachel grinned, "Someone's been working out." She said as she kissed me.

I decided to finally be productive and poked my tongue at her lips, asking to enter. She quickly opened her mouth and our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. I won and started to explore her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and grabbed her butt in my hands and gave it a good squeeze. Rachel moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Finally, we had to break apart for air. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom over to her bed. I laid down on it as she got to work. She pulled down my jeans and boxers at the same time, then started to stroke my 9 inch dick. I moaned, " Oh gods Rachel."

Rachel decided to go further as she started licking the tip of my dick, then started going from bottom to top. All I could do was moan from the pleasure. She then started trying to take the whole thing in her mouth. She could only get about five inches of it, so I grabbed her head and shoved the rest in. When my dick was fully in her mouth, she started moaning, which just drove me over the edge.

"Oh gods Rachel. I'm gonna cum!"

And I did. I shot my whole load down her throat, which she somehow swallowed. I flipped us over so that I was on top. "Your turn." I said. I started kissing her down her neck, all the way to her breasts. I put one in my mouth and started sucking on it, while my hand got to work on the other one. I kept this up for about five minutes, switching boobs every now and then, her moans filling up the room the whole time. I then started kissing my way down to her pussy. I pushed a finger in as I started sucking on her clit.

"Oh yes... Right there.. Oh my gods Nico"

Her words just turned me on even more, putting in more fingers and taking them out as I pleased, until she finally screamed out my name and came all over my face and hand. I licked up her juices and drank them all, loving the taste. I stood up, my dick now rock hard again. Rachel rolled over and stuck her ass up at me, "Apollo never said anything about anal you know." I grinned. I stuck my hand in her pussy, getting her juices all over it, then rubbed it on her ass, getting it lubed up.

"You ready?" I asked.

She just nodded. I started to push in. Even with the lube it was incredibly tight. We both moaned as I slowly kept adding more. Finally, my whole dick was buried in her ass, the pressure was incredible. She finally nodded that I could go, so I started going REALLY slow, just to tease her. She started whimpering, "Please Nico." After that I started to go full force, shoving it in and out like a normal pussy. Her moans got louder and louder until she was just screaming out, " Yesss! Oh my fucking gods Nico! Right there baby! Oh I'm cumming!"

She came again, causing me to shoot my load deep into her ass. After that, we collapsed onto the bed, my dick still buried inside her. I finally pulled out and she rolled over to face me.

"That was incredible Nico. Who knew shadow-traveling could lead to so many things?"

I laughed, "I guess you could put it that way."

We stayed with each other for the rest of the day and night, falling asleep curled up next to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of Nico

I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON IN ANY WAY,SHAPE, OR FORM. ALL THOSE RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN

Ch. 2: Thalia

_Nico POV_

I was walking through the camp thinking about Rachel. It really is a shame she has the stay a maiden, because that pussy looked really tight. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Percy walking towards me until I ran into him.

"Hey Nico," he said. "You alright there?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just deep in thought."

Percy smirked, "About Thalia?"

"What are you talking about?"

Percy's eyes widened. "You didn't hear?"

I scowled. "Obviously not Kelp Head."

Percy smirked again. "She's leaving the Hunters. Said she got tired of it."

"Thalia is coming back? YES!" I thought. "Cool, see ya Percy" I said before he could see my excitement.

*Next Day*

I was in my room laying around when there was a knock on my door. I got up to see who it was, and was shocked when I saw Thalia standing there. Not because I didn't expect her to come say hi, but by how much she had changed. Her boobs were probably a B cup, but they looked bigger on her extremely tight body. She smirked at me, "Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna invite me in?"

Oops. Guess I was staring for too long.

"Sorry Thals, you just look really good after all this time."

She just rolled her eyes, and walked in anyways. As she walked by me I snuck a peek at her butt. She had wide hips to go with her tight body, and her ass was no exception. It was pretty wide, and had a slight bounce as she walked. She sat down on the couch and I sat across from her in my chair.

"So why did you leave the Hunters?" I asked. "I thought you loved being one."

"Well," she said, "Apparently Artemis doesn't like it when her lieutenant is masturbating when she walks in."

I felt my face go red, "Oh..I..uh...well."

Thalia started laughing so hard she fell on the floor. "Oh my gods you should've seen your face!" She got up, still giggling occasionally and said, "If that's how you react when a girl talks about touching herself, then you must be a wreck when she tries to get you in bed." She smacked herself on the forehead, "What am I thinking there's no way a girl would try to take you to bed."

I knew she was trying to mess with me, so I decided to turn the tables on her. "Oh really because FYI I had sex with Rachel two days ago. So yeah, I can get a girl alright."

She smirked, "Yeah sure, you fucked the Oracle. Need I remind you that the Oracle can NEVER HAVE SEX? Next time you try to lie, at least make it believable."

She started to walk out so I went up behind her and gave her ass a squeeze and whispered, "Want me to prove myself then?" I felt her shiver and knew that I just turned her on, so I started to kiss her neck. She started to moan softly, so I turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. We were soon making out with me grabbing her ass and her fingers tracing my abs. I broke the kiss and we started to get rid of the clothes separating us. When we were both down to just our underwear, she got on her knees and started to take off my boxers with her teeth. When she got them down my dick sprang out and hit her in the face. Her jaw dropped when she saw how big it was, "Wow, little Nico is all grown up now." She wasted no time and started sucking on it, and damn it felt good. I felt myself getting close, so I decided to surprise her. I grabbed the back of her head and shoved most of my dick in her mouth and held it there as I started to cum. She swallowed it like a pro and cleaned the rest of my dick off.

I told her to get up and I tore off the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked. She laid down on my bed and I started sucking on her boobs, switching between sucking and massaging her small but firm tits. I started kissing my way down her stomach, down to her completely shaved pussy. I started to lick it, sticking my tongue inside while I rubbed her clit with my thumb. I decided to tease her and put only one of my fingers inside her, my pinky. The small finger inside her pussy drove her crazy. "Please Nico." She whimpered, "Don't tease me like that."

I ignored her, and started to pump my finger even slower inside her, making her squirm. I decided I was going to make her work even more for my dick.

"Beg for it." I said, her face showing the battle between her pride and her pussy. After I started going even slower, she finally gave in.

"PLEASE NICO SHOVE THAT BIG COCK IN MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY! I BEGGING YOU, FUCK ME SENSELESS WITH THAT DICK OF YOURS ALREADY!"

That's all I needed to hear. I shoved my dick as far into her pussy as it would go. Her pussy was so tight, it would only take about five inches at first, but I was going to change that. I started shoving my dick in as fast as I could. Thalia wrapped her legs around me and continued to scream out dirty things.

"YES YES YES! DONT STOP NICO MAKE ME YOUR COCK WHORE! FUUUUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK ME UNTIL I PASS OUT OH MY GODS YESS!"

I pulled out and flipped us around so that she was on top of me. She started bouncing up and down on my dick, her firm tits bouncing like crazy. I grabbed her boobs and started to massage them, Thalia's moans getting louder. I felt myself getting close but wanted her to cum a few times first. I grabbed her hips and started meeting her thrusts as fast and as hard as I could. I started rubbing her clit quickly, and it did the trick. I felts her already-tight walls get even tighter as she rode out her orgasm, never bothering to stop riding me.

I wasn't done yet though so I flipped her over again and told her to get on her hands and knees. I lined my dick up with her pussy, wishing I could fuck her in the ass, and slammed in. I knew I didn't have very long so I just went hard and fast right away. I could tell Thalia was losing her mind in the pleasure since she was unable to form a single sentence throughout her moaning. I'd been holding my load in for awhile so I could feel that it was going to be a big one. I really wanted to see Thalia's beautiful face covered in my cum, so I pulled out and turned her around. She seemed to get the idea as she immediately started sucking me, trying to get me to cum. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm cumming!" I yelled.

Thalia started to deepthroat me, and was somehow able to fit my entire dick in her mouth as I started to shoot my load. It was too much for her as she pulled my dick out of her mouth and let me spray her face with my load. When I was done her face was covered with my cum, which was starting to drip down onto her tits, another glorious sight. I had to save this moment so I grabbed my phone and took about ten photos of her. When I was done she wiped it all up with her finger and swallowed it all.

"Delicious." she said.

We relaxed on the bed together for a few hours. "So did I prove myself Thals?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said, grinning like she knew something I didn't.

"Why not?" I asked. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh believe me," she said. "That was amazing. But you never fucked me in the ass."

I grinned. "Well next time I'll be sure to do that." I was excited for that, not just because I get to fuck Thalia's great ass, it means I get to relive all of what just happened. Can't wait.

**A/N: Well, got ch.2 done. Please review honestly, but don't be a jerk. Nothing good comes from that.**


	3. Chapter 4

Adventures of Nico

Ch. 3: Drew

_Nico's POV_

I was sitting at my table at the dining pavilion eating, when I looked up and saw Drew staring at me. She smiled seductively at me and winked. She was the hottest girl at camp and she knew it, so I saw right through her little act, but it got my blood flowing anyway. As everyone started going over to the campfire, which I do NOT participate in, Drew walked up to me, her hips swaying a little more than normal.

"Hey Nico." She said. "You goin to the campfire?"

I shook my head. "No, it's a little much for me, I'm just gonna go to bed."

She smiled seductively. "Don't you get lonely all by yourself in that big, dark cabin? Why don't I come with you?"

I shrugged, trying to keep her from seeing my boner which was clearly visible through my jeans. "I guess you can come with me if you want."

She reached forward and squeezed my crotch. "Oh I would LOVE to cum with you." She said with a wink. Guess I should've chosen better words.

We walked back to my cabin, careful to avoid being seen by the people at the campfire. As we walked I happened to look down at Drew. Bad idea. She was wearing a tank top that was a little big and apparently had no bra on, giving me a clear view of her D cup boobs. She looked up at me and caught me looking down her shirt. "Like what you see?" She asked, sticking her chest out a little more. We kept walking and I figured screw it, I'm gonna be fucking this girl in about five minutes, why not check her out. I leaned back a little to look at her ass, it was the exact definition of a bubble butt. I reached over with my hand and gave it a squeeze, it was nice and tight with the perfect amount of fat to make it jiggle.

Drew felt me grabbing her so she went in front of me, then stopped. She pressed her ass against my dick and started to grind on it. She stopped as quickly as she had started and kept walking like nothing had happened, leaving me standing there with my jaw dropped open. She turned around and called back, "You coming?"

When we finally got to my cabin she turned around and started making out with me before the door had even closed. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her glorious tits. I bent down and started sucking on one, massaging the other with my hand. I decided to get a little rough and pinched her nipple as hard as I could while I bit down on the other. She gave a little squeal in pleasure in response. I moved down to her shorts, and pulled them off. She had no panties on (slut) and her pussy had a little bit of black hair on it, making it look sexier. I noticed that she was right on the foot of my bed, so I grabbed her legs and flipped her onto the bed as a surprise and dove into her pussy. She started moaning loudly as I stuck my tongue in her pussy and hit her g-spot, then stuck three fingers in and started pumping my hand while I sucked on her clit. Her moans kept growing until she shouted "I'm cumming!" as her juices flowed all over my hand.

I reached up and stuck my fingers in her mouth and she started sucking on them, tasting her juices. While she did that, I unbuttoned my pants and, with extreme difficulty, pulled them down along with my underwear. I stood up and, without warning, rammed my dick inside of her and started going as fast as possible. The surprise entry combined with my speed must have been incredible pleasure for her as her eyes started rolling back into her head. I pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach and started going at it again, her moans never ceasing.

After she had cum for the third time I felt myself getting close so I pulled out and told her to get on all fours. She could barely hold herself up since she was so exhausted, but the moment her ass was in the air, I shoved my dick into her ass. Well, as much as I could anyway. Her ass was so tight it could only take about half of it. I started pumping again and soon had m whole cock inside her tight ass. She seemed to never stop cumming and after the seventh time, I finally yelled out "I'm cumming!" and shot my load deep into her ass, filling it up. I pulled out and watched some of it spill out and run down her sexy legs. She collapsed on the bed and I laid down next to her, putting my dick back in her pussy and falling asleep like that.

**A/N: Alright third chapter done! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll put them in. I also want to tell you guys about a new series I'm starting called "Half-Blood High Performing Arts School". It's your typical "Percy is a musician and falls in love while being a famous rock star" story, but I added a twist or two in it. I'm not telling you guys about it here, so go check it out, I think it's pretty good. As always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 5

Adventures of Nico

Ch. 4: Sally Jackson (because why not?)

_Nico POV_

I was bored, as usual, so I figured I should go visit Percy and his family in New York. I haven't seen them since I dropped in on his birthday party, so I figured the least I could do was take them up on their offer to come back anytime. They all know I shadow-travel, so Sally said she was fine with me just shadow-traveling into their apartment. I transported myself to their home, and looked around. It seemed to be empty, so I walked around to living room,calling out. "Hello? Anyone here?"

No one answered so I figured the place was empty, until I heard noises coming from the bedroom. I walked over. The door was wide open so I peeked inside, getting an instant boner from what I saw. There was Sally, on her bed with her legs spread and her fingers flying in and out of her pussy. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see me. Her moans kept getting louder and louder, making my dick get harder and harder. She kept at it until I got an idea. I backed up a few steps, and started walking back towards the bedroom like I had just arrived. I walked in.

"Mrs. Jackson are you in-WOAH!" I said, like I had no clue what she was doing. Her eyes flew open and her face went red in an instant.

"Oh my gosh Nico! I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here." Her hand had stopped moving, but was still inside of her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "You said I could drop by anytime, so I thought I'd pay you guys a visit. I guess anytime wasn't a good time for you huh?" Her face got even redder. "Where are Percy and Paul?"

They went fishing together." She said. "They'll be gone all weekend." Hey gaze dropped towards my boner, and she smiled. "Did my little show get you a little excited?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Now it was my turn to go red. "Well it's not everyday that I get to see a sexy woman touching herself, is it?"

She got up and started walking towards me. "Do you need some help with that?" She asked.

I grinned. "I'd love some help, sure."

She got right in front of me and gave my dick a squeeze through my pants. She undid my pants and yanked them down, causing my dick to spring out. She grabbed it and started to stroke it. I took off my shirt and started making out with her. It was a little weird making out with my friends mom, but as she moved my hands and placed them on her D cup breasts, those thoughts magically went away. I groped her boobs, they had a little sag, but were otherwise great. I broke the kiss and took what I could of her left boob in my mouth, still groping the other one. She stopped stroking me and put her hands on my head, moaning. "Oh gods Nico."

After I was done with her tits she got on her knees and started sucking on my dick. She sucked like a pro, and easily took all of it in her mouth. She started humming, which felt amazing on my member. She took it out and placed it between her incredible breasts. She pressed them together and started pushing it in and out of her bust, licking the tip whenever it came close enough. The feeling of her soft boos became too much, and I came all over her face. She scooped it up with her finger and swallowed it all. "Mmm, Nico you taste delicious."

I led her back to the bed and laid her down. I got between her legs and examined her wet pussy. It looked like she hadn't shaved it a few weeks, and she had a pretty decent bush on her. I usually like shaved pussy, but this looked very sexy on her. I started licking her dripping cunt, sticking my tongue into her pussy and thrusting it in and out. I hit her g-spot a few times, and she moaned loudly and covered my face with her cum. I licked it up and swallowed it all, my dick now rock-hard again.

Sally smiled. "Oh how I miss young cock, so full of energy and always ready to fuck."

I lined my cock up with her and pushed it in. She wrapped her legs around me, making me fuck her harder. I slammed into her as fast as I could, rubbing her nub to give her more pleasure. I guess it worked because she moaned loudly and I felt her walls out me in a vice grip as she came. She flipped us over and started bouncing on my cock. Her boobs were bouncing with her, which made my dick harder than it was already, something I thought to be impossible. She leaned forward and started kissing me again as I grabbed her hips, meeting her thrusts as fast as I could. I reached my hand around her and stuck a finger in her extremely tight asshole, pushing her over the edge and making her cum again, causing me to finally shoot my load deep inside her pussy. I pulled out and she scooped up some more of my cum and ate it again. Some of it spilled out of her mouth and dripped onto her tits, creating an incredibly sexy sight. My dick twitched and became semi-erect again, causing her to laugh. "You never get tired, do you?"

I grinned. "I'm usually worn out by now, but I guess you just turn me on more than other girls."

She blushed a little. "Oh Nico aren't you a sweetheart." We got up and went into the kitchen, still naked. I watched her nice ass bounce as we walked. The sight of it just made me rock-hard all over again. We got into the kitchen and she started looking for things to make dinner.

"Nico," she asked. "Is there anything specific you want for dinner?" Her back was turned so I went up behind her and started kissing her neck. I whispered in her ear. "You." I felt her shudder so I pulled her close and grinded my dick against her. She started grinding with me, moaning a little. I grabbed her leg and put it onto my shoulder. She had to lean on the counter with her arm to keep from face planting. I rubbed my dick against her slit, making her wet again.

"Oh gods Nico." She said. "Please don't tease me." I decided to let her have it, so I pushed my dick in once again and started going as fast as I could. Sally started moaning so loud I thought the neighbors would hear her, but I didn't care, she sounded sexy as FUCK! I reached over and ran my fingers through her public hair before I started to rub her clit again, causing her to cum again. I knew I wouldn't last long since it was our second round, so I pulled out and carried her bridal style back to the bedroom. I gently put her down and turned her over. I put my member between her cheeks and started hot dogging. She got the idea and raised her ass into the air. I lined myself up and pushed myself into the puckered hole. It was so tight I nearly shot my load right there. I started going slowly, knowing that it probably hurt her to have me in her ass. After a few minutes, she started meeting my thrusts and moaning.

"Come on Nico go faster...Oh yeess right there baby."

I started going faster until I was going full speed, the sound of my balls slapping against her pussy filling the room. I felt I was about to blow. "I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, then buried myself to the hilt in her ass as I started to shoot my load. I kept cumming for at least twenty seconds, probably my biggest load yet. I pulled out with a POP! and we collapsed onto the bed. I wrapped my arm around her so that I was spooning her. After a little while she turned around.

"That was amazing Nico." She said. "Thank you. Now I guess you really can stop by anytime you want."

I smiled. She turned back around. I put my dick inside her just for the feeling, and we fell asleep like that. We woke up the next morning and went at it for at least six more hours, until we had to shower (together of course!) and I had to leave, promising I would come back for more.

A/N: Ok, will someone PLEASE tell me why everyone is against me using Annabeth? I don't see the problem with it, I wouldn have her cheat on Percy, trust me. If someone would please review and tell me why that is I'd appreciate that. Also, I'm thinking of having him have sex with Hazel next. Tell me what you think, I dotn see them as real siblings, so I don't see it as wrong. Review please and I'll see you guys later!


	5. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Nico

Ch. 5: Reyna

_Nico POV_

I woke up to find myself handcuffed to my bedposts. I then noticed that my blankets were gone, and that I was completely naked. I tried to pull myself free, but I was chained up pretty good.

"Ah, I see you're finally up." a voice said.

I looked to my right and saw a figure standing in the shadows. They walked forward, and I recognized the dark haired beauty.

"Reyna!" I yelled. "What the fuck?"

She laughed seductively. "Oh Nico. I was just sitting around the other day in New Rome masturbating, and I kept thinking about you. So I came here so I you and I could have some fun."

She untied the purple robe she had on and let it fall to the floor. I tried not to, but ended up admiring her curvy figure. She had small B cup breasts that looked perky and firm, and a slim waist. Her ass, on the other hand, was big and juicy. She had a bush on her crotch that was maintained, but not trimmed. My cock started to harden at the sight of her.

She licked her lips as she stared at my cock. "Looks like someone's ready."

I struggled once more against the handcuffs, but still couldn't get free.

She laughed again. "Nico, I suggest you give in and relax, it'll be much more enjoyable."

"And if I resist you?" I asked.

"Then I'll have to be more dominant, and you'll have to do some things you won't like." She said matter of factly, straddling my waist.

I struggled to get free once more and tried to buck her off, but to no avail.

She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, more fun for me."

She put her tits in my face, bouncing them. I looked away, but she grabbed my head with her hand. She used her other hand to pinch my nose shut. I held out as long as I could, but I had to open my mouth for air. Once I did that, she stuck her left boob in my mouth. I figured I may as well play along for now, and sucked on it. She softly moaned , and arched her back, pushing her tit even more into my mouth. She had me switch every now and then, then crawled down to my crotch and placed my dick in her mouth. I held back a moan as she bobbed her head on my cock, gagging every once in a while. Finally, she plunged all the way down, her nose pressing against me, and I let out a loud moan, shooting my load into her mouth. She gathered it all in her mouth, then swallowed it. She came up and French kissed me, giving me a taste of my cum. I quickly broke the kiss, hating the taste.

"Gross!" I yelled.

She smirked evilly. "Oh really? Well then you should've just gone along with what I wanted. Now I know how to torture you even more. Thanks!"

She turned around and shoved her wet cunt in my face. I decided not to resist,, and started eating her out. I hated how I loved the sweet taste of her juices. She moaned as I stuck my tongue in her pussy, attacking her sensitive G-spot. She pressed herself into my face even more, her pubic hair now pressing against my chin. I ran my tongue along her wet slit, flicking her clit multiple times. She moaned and came all over my face. She turned around and licked it all off my face, forcing me into another kiss so I'd taste her cum. I hated to admit it, but it was delicious.

She started to grind her juicy ass on my dick, trying to make me hard again. I forced myself to stay at least semi-soft, trying to prevent her from getting what she wanted.

She huffed. "I didn't want to have to do this..."

She got off of me, then got between my legs. She placed her middle finger at the entrance of my asshole.

"Reyna? What the-HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as she shoved her finger all she way in.

I thrashed around, then felt her sucking my balls. The feeling of her in my ass, combined with that, made my dick spring up again. She beamed, the got up and straddled me once again. She placed me at her entrance, then dropped herself straight down on me.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned, throwing her head back and arching her back.

She rotated her hips, then started bouncing on me. I again suppressed my moans as her tight pussy slid up and down on my cock. She, on the other hand, was moaning like crazy, trying to turn me on. She looked at me with lust in her eyes and groped her tits as she kept riding me. She slammed herself down on me and started gyrating her hips like crazy, and I gave in, letting out a deep moan and tossing my head back. She turned herself around without taking me out of her. I groaned again at the feeling of her walls rotating around me, making it even tighter than it was before. She rode me reverse cowgirl style, giving me a great view of her incredible ass as it bounced wildly. She noticed me staring at it, smirked, then adjust her position. She stopped bouncing and squatted down close to my dick. She then started to twerk her ass hard, her pussy slamming down on my member repeatedly. I couldn't help but moan loudly as my dick was shoved through her walls repeatedly. I was hitting her G-spot on every thrust, and she was getting close to cumming. She took me out of her abused pussy, and placed me inside her even tighter asshole. She continued her twerking, only now it was even tighter. I wanted nothing more than to grab and squeeze her delicious ass and to plow my dick into it.

Reyna let loud one more scream, threw her head back, and came hard, her cum spilling onto my crotch. I felt my balls tighten, signaling my climax.

"Reyna I'm cumming!" I yelled.

She took me out of her ass, spun around, and pointed my rod right at her tits. She jacked me off, occasionally deepthroating me, until I closed my eyes and came hard, coating her tits with ropes of cum. It ran down her torso, until she laid down on the bed, stopping it. She reached over beside her and grabbed her phone. She snapped multiple pictures of me sitting there, handcuffed to my own bed, cum running down my cock.

"Now." she said. "I'm going to free you, and you're going to lick up all of the cum you just sprayed me with. And if you don't, I'm going to send all of these pictures to everyone you know."

I said nothing, I just hung my head in shame, knowing she'd beaten me. She snapped her fingers, and I was finally freed. I crawled on top of her, took a deep breath, and placed my tongue at the bottom of her smooth, flat stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah." she said, clearly loving the control she had over me. "You must keep eye contact throughout the whole process, unless you want those pictures spreading around."

I looked her straight in the eye as I ran my tongue up her stomach, gathering up my cum.

"Swallow." she said.

I did, revolted by the taste. I ran my tongue over her firm breast, grazing her hard nipple. I did the same thing in her other breast, then swallowed it all.

"Delete the pictures." I said. "Now."

She giggled, obviously not taking me seriously. She did as I asked, however, and erased all of them.

I smirked evilly. "Good. Now it's time for payback."

I grabbed her legs and spread them apart. I shoved my hard dick back inside her, causing her back to arch at the sudden intrusion. I wasted no time, and immediately began ramming myself into her.

"Oh fuck yes." she moaned, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh yes Nico, baby. Right there...fuck...give it to me baby...make me your slut."

I grabbed two handfuls of her soft, bouncing ass, and used it as leverage to keep up my assault. She ran her fingers through her thick pubic hair, and started rubbing circles onto her clit. She used her other hand to massage her bouncing tits. She had stopped moaning, and only had her mouth hanging open as I hit her G-spot fast and hard.

I felt myself getting close, so I pulled out of her. I got off the bed and went to the other side, where her head was. I grabbed her under the arms, and dragged her until her head hung off the edge of the bed. I shoved my big cock into her mouth and started face fucking her. I grabbed her tits and held on to them as I brutally rammed her throat. Finally, I shoved it all the way in her sexy mouth and bottomed out in it. Rope after rope of hot cum shot into her mouth. She couldn't take it all, and it began spilling out onto her face, dribbling down into her hair. I finally stopped after about thirty seconds of this, pulled out of her mouth, and got back on the bed. I pulled her up next to me at the head of the bed. She smiled and opened her mouth, showing all of the cum she'd kept in, or scooped back in. She closed it and swallowed, a noticeable bulge going down her throat. She giggled, and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, molding her ass with my hands once more as we fell asleep together.

**A/N: Holy crap...ok, I'm SUPER sorry for not updating this story for so long. I really have no excuses, other than it's been a bit difficult to keep writing this particular story. Still, I soud have left this for so long. I'll do my best to start updating more often. I've also decide that I will include Annbeth in this story, but she won't be cheating on Percy. Again, sorry for the terrible delay. Peace**


	6. Announcement

A/N

Hey guys. I hate to say this, but I'm giving up on my stories. I just can't come up with good ways to progress them consistently. If you're interested in taking over and continuing one of them, PM me and let me know which one you want. I'll choose someone (if anyone even wants to take over), and send them the docs so they can post them on their own page. Sorry for not being able to finish them. I'll try to start a new story sometime in the future, but for now I'm going on hiatus.

Peace,

FW150


End file.
